narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanto Tatsuo
Kanto Tatsuo (かんとタツオ, Tatsuo Kanto) is a who was originally born within and was a member of the . When Kanto was just an infant, an unknown shinobi from successfully infiltrated the village, and kidnapped the young Uchiha, although he was soon discovered and chased by countless Uchiha clan members. After reaching the border of the , the Kumogakure kidnapper was killed by the pursuing Uchiha, although Kanto was sent falling down on a cliff and was presumed dead by his fellow Uchiha kin. Unbeknownst to them, however, Kanto landed safely on a bush within the forest, and was later found by a non-shinobi from the and taken home with him, where Kanto was given his new name. Kanto's real name before his kidnapping is currently unknown. Background Birth and Kidnapping Kanto Tatsuo was born to two unknown members of the and spent the first year of his life living with his parents. After turning two years old, Kanto was kidnapped from within his own home from an unknown from , who was looking to obtain the secrets of the through an Uchiha newborn, but was discovered and pursued all the way to the border of the by other Uchiha clan members. Ultimately, the Kumo-nin was successfully murdered by the Uchiha, but not before accidentally sending Kanto falling down on a cliff after being struck by countless . Upon seeing this, the Uchiha pursuers immediately assumed Kanto dead, but in truth, Kanto miraculously landed atop of a bush, saving his life, and spent about two days alone, before being found by a non-shinobi from the and upon seeing the unguarded and unprotected newborn Uchiha, he was taken in by the man and raised as one of their own. Childhood By the age of four, Kanto began to showcase his usual abilties as a shinobi, and because he was raised within a well-mannered and rich family within the Land of That, and the majority of the land's inhabitans were non-shinobi, his adoptive parents went to extreme measures to protect him, including hiding his existence from the rest of the world, which resulted in very few people knowing that the wealthy family even had a adoptive child. His parents expected their adoptive son to be well-mannered and proper due to their noble status in the Land of That's society, something with which Kanto secretly disagreed, causing him to resent his adoptive family's treatment. At the age of six, Kanto ran away from home and hid in a cave inhabited by rogue , and through them, Kanto learned about his abilities. While his parents and other inhabitants of the Land of That searched for him for about a week, Kanto spent this entire time training with the ninken, and learned much about basic knowledge of and about his own chakra affinity, which was , a trait which was rare amongst the Uchiha, whose affinity for chakra was usually . After being found by his family, and realizing that Kanto had begun to question his own abilities, his parents hired an instructor and retired shinobi from another land to instruct him. Acting upon the orders of Kanto's adoptive father, he did not teach him anything other than beginner's moves, unaware that he had already achieved mastery in the art of . Kanto became such a formidable fighter that he secretly took part in underground battling tournaments within the Land of That, and used his abilities to easily gain an undefeated streak. However, after his parents discovered about this, and cut off any remaining freedom he had, saying that they were only doing it because they cared, but Kanto resented this decision, and faked accepting it before going into his room. However, Kanto secretly used his chakra to form a tunnel underneath his floor and followed it all the way to the outskirts of the village where he lived in and quickly escaped from the Land of That entirely, and rejoiced at his newly-found freedom while , excited at the adventures he would one day find. Months after escaping from his overprotective family, Kanto found himself within the limits of , and commented on the constant, and heavy, rain. Suddenly, Kanto was confronted by dozens of Amegakure shinobi, and became wary of their shady appearances. Before any of them could attack, Kanto was saved by from Amegakure, who introduces themselves as , , and . The three interrogated Kanto, wanting to know about his motives for being in Amegakure, and Kanto explained about his story, and his escapade from his overprotective parents. Yahiko seemed to understand his reasons, and could tell that Kanto wasn't an evil person, and invited him to join their group in exchange for training, which Kanto accepted, also trusting Yahiko back, and subsequently joined the . Teenage Years Thoughout the next decade, Kanto trained rigorously within the Akatsuki, while also becoming one of its most reliable members, and became good friends with the other members of the organization. With the help of the , Kanto also awakened his through intense training, and Yahiko recognized it and informed Kanto of his ties to the , and Kanto finally learned about his true lineage. However, Kanto remained loyal to and the Akatsuki, and cited that if he was adopted by a faraway land, his real parents must've abandoned him in the first place, and had no real desire to return to his homeland of . The news of Kanto's lineage reached the ears of , the of Amegakure, who became wary, and paranoid, of Kanto's power, and planned his assassination to prevent him from one day overtake his position. Hanzō tricked the Akatsuki into forming an alliance with him, promising funds and full support from his bodyguards whenever they needed it. In reality, Hanzō used this trust to obtain more information about Kanto, and after learning about his adoptive family, assigned his minions to travel to the and kidnap them. When Hanzō revealed his true colors to Kanto and the Akatsuki, Hanzō threatned to kill his adoptive family if Kanto refuse to abandon the Akatsuki and Amegakure's country itself, and after some thought, Kanto accepted Hanzō's terms. However, before Kanto even had the chance to walk away, Hanzō mercilessly slashed his adoptive father's throat with a , much to Kanto's horror. The sight of his foster father's corpse was enough for Kanto to awaken his , and activated an incomplete , which devastated the area around them, and slaughtered many of Hanzō's guards effortlessly, although Kanto wasn't strong enough to defeat Hanzō himself, even with the help of the Akatsuki. After a long and tiresome battle, Hanzō and his minions retreated, but not before also murdering Kanto's foster mother as a sign of war between the two factions. As Kanto cried over his adoptive family's bodies, shared his current sorrow, having witnessed his family being murdered in front of his eyes just like Kanto did, and vowed to help him take down Hanzō, and Kanto told Nagato and the others to allow him kill Hanzō himself. Throughout the next week, Kanto, the Ame Orphans, and the Akatsuki prepared for war against Hanzō and his guards. However, Yahiko informed Kanto, and the others, to prevent any innocent deaths, because the Akatsuki was formed to bring peace to Amegakure, instead of destruction. After infiltrating Amegakure, Kanto and the Akatsuki carefully made their way around the village within the shadows, avoiding any civillians, and silently killing any of Hanzō's guards on sight. Upon reaching Hanzō's tower, Kanto asked the other Akatsuki members to leave him alone with Hanzō, which they reluctantly allowed him so, and Kanto fearlessly marched towards Hanzō's room. Hanzō called him out, having already expected his arrival, and commended him for getting this far, but before Hanzō could finish talking, Kanto unleashed a powerful fireball that struck Hanzō and severely burned his left arm. Hanzō puts some distance between himself and Kanto and swings his kusarigama high up in the air and brings it down onto Kanto, who effortlessly blocks it with his . Hanzō slightly shivers with intimidation, but quickly recovers upon seeing that Kanto couldn't mantain his Susanoo for more than a minute, and assumes victory. Hanzō surrounds Kanto's body with countless paper tags and detonates them in quick sequence, although Kanto protected himself by encasing his own body within rocks before piercing Hanzō's arms by sending a multitude of rocks from the ground onto his arms, while also trapping him and leaving Hanzō defenseless. Kanto then proceeds to torture Hanzō by burning the majority of his body with numerous -based techniques, before electrocuting him with his -based chakra. After Hanzō nearly collapses from his injuries, Kanto revives him by forcing a food pill down his throat, before finally finishing Hanzō off by creates two walls of earth and squashing Hanzō in-between them, killing him instantly. After leaving Hanzō's tower, Kanto meets up with the remaining members of the Akatsuki, and informs them of Hanzō's death, and announces his resignation from the Akatsuki. Yahiko asks him why he was leaving, and Kanto states that seeing his adoptive family die in front of his eyes made him want to find out about his real family. Yahiko accepts, and respects Kanto's decision and allows him to leave the group. After burying his adoptive family and giving them a proper funeral, Kanto departs from and heads towards . After reaching the border of the , Kanto meets , one of the of Konohagakure, who was informed about his arrival from the , whom Jiraiya teached . Jiraiya told Kanto about his past, telling a story about a newborn that was kidnapped and assumed dead after falling off a cliff, and assumed that Kanto must've been the kidnapped baby, and expressed his surprise that Kanto survived the fall. Kanto asks Jiraiya if he knew his parents, but Jiraiya tells him that the Uchiha clan members were very reclusive and didn't knew much about them. Jiraiya then leads Kanto into , which grabs the attention of nearby Uchiha clan members, who recognized Kanto was one of their own due to the usual Uchiha facial structure on Kanto's face. After being led to the 's office, Kanto was greeted by , who welcomed Kanto into Konoha, and asked about his whereabouts before making any other questions. Kanto then informed the two about his life with his overprotective parents, joining the and killing . Hiruzen was taken aback on how a powerful shinobi like Hanzō was killed, but nonetheless expressed gratitude for Kanto's part in his death, saying that Hanzō always resented the . Hiruzen then asks Kanto if he would like to relocate to Konoha and become one of their own again, and Kanto accepts the offer and receives his . Adult Years In the following years, Kanto finally reconnected with his family, and became one of Konoha's high-ranking . Unlike the majority of his fellow clansmen, Kanto refused to distance himself from the rest of the village, believing that he needed to "make up" for half a lifetime away from his homeland. Personality Kanto is fiercely independent, sarcastic, direct, stubborn, and confrontational. He showed many of signs of having a carefree and adventurous personality. Kanto loved battling and took great pride in his skills. He appeared eager to prove that he was as strong as anyone and once claimed that he was "the greatest fighter in the world". Kanto's eagerness to prove that he could be independent led to some difficulties with his foster family and his friends. Kanto insisted that he could "carry his own weight" and often mistook a simple friendly gesture as an act of pity. His encounter with the , however, taught him that they only helped him because they cared, and not because they felt obligated to. Kanto is often brutally honest when criticizing others, especially his friends. He was vocal about his opinions on others regardless of status (the ) or age ( ). His occasional attitude or aloofness is likely related to him being raised by of one of the richest families in the . Due to him time as a competitor of tournaments, he was an expert in verbally taunting and insulting his opponents. However, despite his many quirks, Drakeshowed that he was a quick learner, and his courage and loyalty to his new friends seemed very stable. One of Kanto's most profound traits involved personal hygiene. He was accustomed to lying on the ground and belching loudly, picking his nose or toes, spitting, and was usually covered in dirt. Kanto was well-educated in the manners and bearings of high society but deliberately chose to ignore them as an act of rebellion against his foster parents. Because of the restrictions placed upon him by his parents and the fact that their servants waited upon him hand-and-foot lest he hurt herself, Kanto often seemed to want to take on the responsibilities and obtain the freedoms of adulthood. This caused problems for himself and his family, as he did not always take into account how this might endanger him or aggravate others. No matter how he acted, though, others realized that he was still a vulnerable child underneath everything else he pretended to be. After reaching adulthood, Kanto retained his abrasive, no-nonsense personality, being harshly critical of others's abilities and enjoying emerging victorious in combat. However, he had adopted a more cynical mindset about the impact actions make on his surroundings; he had realized that no matter how hard he tried, crime and injustice would never give up, and often believed that world peace was nothing more than a fairy tale. Appearance Kanto has black eyes and spiky black hair nearly reaching his shoulders, with blue tints on various parts of his hair. As a child, Kanto wore a long-coated hooded jacket with a white zip, occasionally wearing the jacket's hood over his head, with a white shirt underneath. He also wore blue pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee and black sandals, and sported a tattoo on the left side of his neck. As a teenager, Kanto's hair grows rather shaggy and spiky in texture; it grows out in a weird manner and considered to be shoulder-length. The bangs hang casually over his face and sideburns dangle over his shoulder blades. His facial features also relativately change; having soft and smooth peachy skin, a somewhat rounded face, delicate lips, etc. During his teenage years, Kanto tended to wear clothing that was common around the rainy weather of , being a black hooded cloak with a red interior, an outfit shared by other members. Underneath this, Kanto donned a mesh armour, dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt; it's complimented with a gray-colored zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with a metal edge and blue wrist warmers. The outfit was completed by an given to him by . In his adulthood, Kanto cut his hair shorter, but it still remained at shoulder-length, and had two small bangs over his forehead, which appeared over his forehead protector. Along with this, Kanto donned the standard Konoha and underneath it, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. Abilities Much like other members, Kanto was a prodigy in terms of battling, being capable of using many powerful attacks at a young age. Accredited to his Uchiha lineage, Kanto mastered the ability of awakening his , which granted him basic abilities such as seeing the flow of chakra, the ability to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, some predictive capabilities as well as the ability to copy techniques that the user sees amongst other things. Chakra and Physical Prowess Kanto was born with large chakra reserves, although for the majority of his life, Kanto wasn't capable of fully tapping into his potential because of his overprotective foster parents interrupting his training. His large chakra reserves allowed him to fight nonstop for many hours. Unlike other Uchiha clan members, who focused mostly in , Kanto's specialty lied upon , with Kanto himself commenting that engaging in a fist battle with his opponents "lit a fire deep within his own body", rather than fighting from a distance with ninjutsu. His taijutsu skills were so great that Kanto was capable of disarming and dodging attacks from many directions. He could strike with precision before his opponent could react, and overpower individuals twice his size. Ninjutsu Kanto is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles: He is capable of using powerful enough to restrict the target's actions, hide within surfaces to avoid damage and traverse the battlefield unnoticed, and also being capable of using his to create large tunnels underground to make quick, and silent, escapes. Bukijutsu Due to his Uchiha lineage, Kanto had a natural affinity for weapons, such as giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. He also demonstrated proficiency with swords while fighting . Nature Transformation Kanto is able to utilise three basic , as well as . An Uchiha, he had a natural skill for , being able to produce a massive wall of flames, launch a volley of dragon-shaped fireballs, or cover an area with ash to act as a smokescreen. He was also capable of creating giant-sized fireballs without much effort. Unlike other Uchiha, Kanto's affinity was , which Kanto had an easier time mastering over his other nature transformations. With his Earth-based chakra, Kanto can encase himself within rocks to prevent being severely damaged from incoming attacks, or block them completely, crush his opponents within walls made of rock, and also launch flying stones from underground towards his opponents. Despite not being seen using much, Kanto was also capable of using , and used this nature transformation during his battle with Hanzō, where Kanto electrocuted Hanzō by creating a chakra flow through his body, which by simply touching others damaged them, and also being able to launch lightning beams onto his opponents from his fingers. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kanto's awakened his Sharingan as a child, with one tomoe in both eyes, through intense training during his time in the . By adulthood, his Sharingan was fully developed and active near-constantly. With brief eye contact, Kanto could place targets under and paralyse them or relay information. Mangekyō Sharingan Kanto awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing murder his foster parents in front of his very eyes. In the following years, Kanto learned about other users's Mangekyō techniques, and was also capable of discerning the mechanics of these techniques with brief observation. Immediately after awakening it, Kanto was capable of using Susanoo, which was understandable as Kanto's anger reached boiling point, which was the main factor in Susanoo's strength. However, while Kanto's Susanoo was capable of effortlessly slaughtering all of Hanzō's henchmen, it was no match for Hanzō himself. Because the Susanoo's evolution is triggered by anger and hatred, and Kanto rarely showed these traits, Kanto can only create Susanoo's skeletal features, such as ribs for defence or arms to interact with his surroundings. He is steadily able to layer musculature and skin over the bones, and armour to increase its defences. However, Kanto's usage of Susanoo puts great strain in his sight, and after noticing his deterioating sight, Kanto stopped using Susanoo altogether, saying that "all the power wasn't worth the risk", and therefore, never fully tapped into Susanoo's full potential like other Uchiha clan members have. Intelligence Because Kanto was raised faraway from the shinobi world, Kanto's knowledge about abilities and others's skills were largely mediocre. However, Kanto was highly intelligent in battling strategies, being able to quickly devise a number of approaches and could switch approaches immediately. In later years, Kanto would gain knowledge on a large variety of individuals and abilities, and thus could identify techniques when used and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Nonetheless, Kanto would occasionallly be caught by surprise whenever fighting someone entirely new, and admitted that despite learning much over the years, he still had lots of things to learn. Trivia * The creator came up with Kanto after having a dream about living in the world of , and Kanto's story follows more or less the creator's dream (only his initial backstory, as the rest was completely made up from the fly). * Kanto's last name "Tatsuo" comes from "Dragon Hero" (龍雄). * Kanto's favourite food is vegetables. ** His least favourite food is onigiri. * Kanto has completed 50 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 38 A-rank and 2 S-rank. Quotes * (To himself about his foster family) "I refuse to allow them control me! Although I love them, I also want to escape them!" * (To ) "I don't know why, but by looking at your face, I can tell you're trustworthy..." * (To ) "You're intelligence is questionable... Had you never done what you did, you would've lived. But now, I'm gonna pulverize you into nothingness!"